Fragments of a Friend
by Cenobia100
Summary: PMD2 - My take on the ending of PMD - Explorers of Sky, with my partner - Ozzy the Treecko, remembering his friend - Ewan the Mudkip. Yes, it's a MalexMale fluff. Only fluff! Enjoy! (And yes, I know I changed the ending slightly)


_**(Note - This is much shorter than my other one-shots, mainly because this is more of a test story. Although, I'll probably refine it at some point)**_

* * *

**Fragments of a Friend**

* * *

_**"I'm so sorry about Ewan..."**_

_**"I'm sure you miss him terribly..."**_

_**"Ozzy, you have my condolences..."**_

_**"You two were the greatest of teams, a Mudkip and a Treecko, water and grass..."**_

_**"He wouldn't want you moping around, would he?"**_

* * *

Why couldn't they just stop already? All of the apologies, all of the emotions, and the feelings, and the patronizing tones they used. They're treating me like I'm just a child who's best friend just moved away.

Can't they see that I understand, that I can feel just as much emotion as them? Can't they tell the difference between a child being upset, and a Pokémon who just wants to move on? Why does everyone have to keep reminding me?

...

I once had a friend. His name was Ewan, and we met under some rather silly circumstances. It was at a beach... Coincidentally, the beach I'm sitting on right now. I found him unconscious in the sand, tried to help him, that silly Mudkip.

He was pretty silent, mysterious, and he claimed to be a human, I mean, an actual human. But he said he was turned into a Pokémon, but he couldn't remember anything else, because of some amnesia. I later found out it was because of an accident in time travel... But at the time, it was mysterious.

He helped me to save my Relic Fragment, an ancient stone, that was stolen by some crooks, and we became best friends, joined an exploration team, and through a crazy amount of events, we ended up saving the world from being frozen in time and darkness. But there was a cost.

You see, Ewan was a human from the future, a future, that once we completed our quest, ceased to exist. So everything that existed in the future was erased from time. All of the places, and all of the Pokémon. That included Ewan.

I still remember that day...

* * *

_"Come on Ewan, we've gotta head back to Treasure Town, to tell everyone the good news," I grinned, strolling down the rocky beaten path from Temporal Tower. We had just saved the world by placing the Time Gears, objects that controlled the flow of time, into a pedestal on the top of the Tower._

_"Ozzy... I'll be right with you," I heard my Mudkip friend mumble, but something seemed off... I'd known Ewan for a long time, so I knew that something was up. I only wished that I could have changed what had happened that day..._

_I turned to see my friend emitting a faint yellow glow, and as my eyes drifted across his form, I noticed small yellow orbs of light, around the same size as a butterfly, floating up into the air around him. He looked... Strangely calm, but as I looked into his eyes, I saw through his poker face. He looked sad, but I couldn't tell why._

_"E-Ewan? What's going on? What's happening?" I asked, taking a step towards him, shaking as I watched my friend._

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ozzy... I had to keep this a secret through the Tower. I had to make sure we did what was right," He replied, a small smile drawing its way across his face, although his tone was so sombre._

_"Tell me what? Why are you glowing? E-Ewan..."_

_"You see, Dusknoir told me that if we saved time... Well, it would change history. The dark future would have never happened, so it wouldn't exist anymore. And-" Then Ewan stopped for a second, watching as the orbs began to increase in size. The light was shining brighter. "And that the Pokémon of the future would also cease to exist... To disappear."_

_It took me a moment to realize exactly what he had said, but when I finally processed what I had been told, my entire world seemed to come crashing down, and I could only look in horror as Ewan began to glow ever brighter. _

_"No... No! We saved the world!? __**WE**__ saved the world!? I can't lose you now," I choked out, taking another step towards Ewan. He was only a few paces away from me now, and I could visibly see the emotions running through his mind. Flashes of regret, of sadness... But there was a glimmer of hope, and something else... Something I couldn't understand._

_"Ozzy, I'm honoured to have been able to be a part of our exploration team, to have trained together in the guild, fought together, survived together... I'll cherish these past few months forever in my heart."_

_"But Ewan, you can't leave?! I can't do this without you," I cried, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. Taking another step, I was only a pace away from him, able to reach out and just grab him if I could. "I... I need you..." _

_"You don't need me Ozzy. You've shown so much courage, bravery, compassion... You're ready to go out into the world and show them what our team can do! You've got s-so much t-to live for..." Ewan's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes, wincing in pain. His legs began to buckle, and he fell forwards. _

_"I've got you!" I cried out, moving forwards to catch my friend, sliding to the ground, as I felt Ewan rest his head on my shoulder, whimpering. "E-E-Ewan?! No... Hold on, please, just stay with me!"_

_"O-Oz-Ozzy," I heard him whimper, and I looked into his eyes, watching as tears slid down his face. "I tried to be strong... I've tried to keep my emotions hidden for so long. I hide my feelings because I can't show them... Now it hurts... So much pain." _

_All I could do was hug him against me, my own tears sliding down my face as I began to sob. Why did Pokémon bonds have to be so strong? "Ewan... I'm not letting you go..."_

_"Ozzy... I've got to tell you something... Before I vanish. You've been my best friend, but- but you're more than that! You're my... My irreplaceable, invaluable partner," He cried, clutching onto me for dear life._

_I could only hug him closer, hoping I could delay the inevitable. "I-I feel the same... Ewan... My invaluable partner..." _

_Looking down into his eyes, I saw a slight glimmer of happiness and contentment. The light began to shine suddenly, the orbs all forming into one giant yellow orb, enveloping Ewan, and myself, because we were clutched together. I could feel him slipping away slowly, but I couldn't let go. Not now, not when we were so close... _

_It was in those final moments that Ewan did something that I would never forget. An action that, at the time, I couldn't understand, not until I had sorted my feelings out weeks later. He pulled me towards him, and our mouths met for a moment, a simple kiss. The light began to vanish... _

_**"I don't want to go..."**_

_"I don't want you to go Ewan... Come back!?"_

_And then he was gone._

* * *

Five months down the line, and people still give me their condolences. People keep reminding me of that moment, just before he vanished... That moment we had. I couldn't really tell much at the time what had happened, it was all instinctual, but now, after sorting through my feelings... I felt exactly the same. And I need him back here, with me.

And as the Krabby began to blow their sundown beach bubbles, and all of my memories of Ewan came bursting through, it was time to open the floodgates. Constant tears began to run down my face, even as I heard the voice of my guild friend, Bidoof, nearby. I launched myself into his open paws, crying so much... It all hurt so much.

"Wha- aw shucks, what's wrong?" He asked, probably frowning.

I didn't reply for a few moments, the tears, the sobs, all of it still wracking my body. It was only when I felt Bidoof's body tense up that I finally managed to stop the crying. "O-Ozzy, look! A golden light, it's like a giant orb!"

My head swung around in seconds, tear stained eyes making contact with the light Bidoof was talking about. It had to be a dream, it couldn't be real, could it? I must be dreaming?! That's it... He's gone...

"It can't be..." A muttered, rubbing my eyes as I realized that the light truly was there, but it was just hanging there, floating.

"I'll get the guild!" Bidoof said, panicked as he let me go to run back to the guild.

Meanwhile, all I could do was stare at the light that was floating in front of me. It was just there, motionless, inactive in every way, except for a few sparks of light... And it was strangely alluring. Curiosity began to peak inside of me, and I felt myself walking towards the light, my hand reached out in front of me to touch it.

I'm not sure how long I was standing in that position, but it must have been for more than a few minutes, because Bidoof was suddenly back, the entire guild behind him. But I didn't care about them, this light was enthralling, and it was the only clue I had to Ewan. It couldn't be coincidence that it was the same light.

Then I felt myself touch the light with the palm of my hand, and suddenly it shot down my arm, enveloping me in a bright yellow light. I heard gasps behind me, but I was frozen in place, unable to move or say anything as the light continued to wash over me.

**"OZZY!?" **

I heard cries, but within seconds I was no longer on the beach. I was just in a bright white nothingness. It was as if nothing was constant where I was, since there was no sense of time, or direction, and there were no features. But what I did see in front of me made me both smile, and freeze.

Looking at me, a solemn look in his eyes, my friend stood, except he wasn't the shade of blue I remembered, but I bright white. And as he spoke, I felt his voice echo around the abyss.

"O-Ozzy?"

"I'm here Ewan," I replied, my breathing growing fast.

"But... But... You can't be here. This is a place outside of space and time, the place where I've been trapped, drifting for so long. I can't let you drift too."

I understood why he was so confused now, but did it matter, I had found him, and now we could find a way out. There has to be one!

"E-Ewan... I missed you so much..." I said, a small tear dropping from my left eye.

Within seconds we were both hugging each other, letting out some sobs as we cried our hearts out. We had all of the time, or none of the time, in the world. "There has to be a way out Ewan," I whispered, looking into my friend's eyes, and for a moment I was lost, and so was he. So it was no surprise that we ended up leaning in at the same time, our lips meeting for the second time ever...

I closed my eyes, wrapping my hands around the Mudkip, and then suddenly everything cracked. The light seemed to just shatter, and as we withdrew from our kiss, a familiar sight greeted us. We were on the beach once more, and this time, everyone was here. I heard gasps, and as we turned to see everyone, we saw them all smiling, some of them with tears in their eyes.

And in the heat of the moment, I pulled Ewan into another kiss, right in front of everyone. People gasped, I'm pretty sure Chatot fainted, but I didn't care. Ewan didn't care. We were just glad to have each other... Forever...

* * *

**Author's Note - Not my best, and I changed so much, but I liked the idea of love bringing back Ewan over Dialga being all like, "YO FUTURE, HERE YA GO!" Feel free to review, and I'll see you next time!**

**Did you spot the Dr Who reference? **


End file.
